


[Art] Captiva & Ananta

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, Sleeping Together, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Hannigram Holiday Exchange 2016] My recipient wanted an illustration of something from one of your stories, and well, that's what they got. Fluffy Hannigram art, yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captiva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367233) by [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m). 
  * Inspired by [Ananta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303680) by [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m). 



> Part of the Hannigram Holiday Exchange over at tumblr, [here.](http://hannigramholidayexchange.tumblr.com)
> 
> One of the things my dear recipient, [ canis_m,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m) listed that they would be happy to get, is if something of their stories gets illustrated... totally my perfect match, right? Of course I did exactly that. Chose two stories. Link to the seriously great fics is added, check it out if you're interested what inspired this. Hope you enjoy it!

  * **Inspired by the story Captiva**



[](http://imgur.com/8xrphhC)

 

 

  * **Inspired by the story Ananta**



**[](http://imgur.com/EQLrKCe)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/154998209787)


End file.
